


[冬铁]Happily Ever After从此幸福快乐地生活在一起BY Finely Honed

by apszw



Series: Finely Honed大人冬铁短篇译文 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BAMF Natasha, Bucky Wants A Kiss, Damsels in Distress, Humor, M/M, Tony Needs A Hero
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apszw/pseuds/apszw
Summary: 简介：想象复仇者们被困在了另一个空间。在这个空间里他们被迫扮演着不同的角色。Tony总是很郁闷的被困在待拯救的少女形象里，而其他人不得不去拯救他（如果他先不断尝试自救会有额外奖励）。同时，bucky试图扮演英雄角色，但总会出岔子/其他的复仇者总会将他击败。Bucky躲过火焰，跳过陷阱，终于对上了那个愚蠢的……well，近一些观察后，它不是他之前想象中那样的恶龙，更像是只巨大的海龟。他咧开嘴笑了。不管它是什么，它现在已经死了，他真棒！他自己！这意味着他只需要漫步到那个寝宫获取他的奖赏。终于！“Thank you, Bucky!”不知从哪儿传出来的声音说道，“但是我们的公主在另一个城堡！”他这才意识到他拯救了个蘑菇头的东西还是别的什么，不是他要找的公主。“玩我呢！（Are you kidding me ）”他大叫。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531158) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> 本文为finely honed大人“imagine Tony and Bucky”系列之八《Happily Ever After》的译文。  
> 原文链接:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3531158

Summary:  
Prompt: Imagine the Avengers stuck in an alternate dimension where they are forced to act out various fairy tales and Tony is always begrudgingly stuck in the damsel role while all the others have to save him (extra bonus points if he constantly tries to save himself first). All the while, Bucky is trying play the hero role, but it always goes wrong for him/the other Avengers always beat him to the punch.

 

\-----------------  
Bucky躲过火焰，跳过陷阱，终于对上了那个愚蠢的……well，近一些观察后，它不是他之前想象中那样的恶龙，更像是只巨大的海龟。  
他咧开嘴笑了。不管它是什么，它现在已经死了，他真棒！他自己！这意味着他只需要漫步到那个寝宫获取他的奖赏。终于！

“Thank you, Bucky!”不知从哪儿传出来的声音说道，“但是我们的公主在另一个城堡！”

他这才意识到他拯救了个蘑菇头的东西还是别的什么，不是他要找的公主。

“玩我呢！（Are you kidding me ）”他大叫。

Bucky，自己也不造为哈穿成个水管工的bucky，把帽子扔地上一通狂踩（stomped on it）。

但是太晚了，世界又黑了下来（ everything was fading to black），就像之前每一次那样，这意味着一切已经结束了。其他的某个人（又一次的）拯救了Tony Stark。

+

“我们得停止这么着见面。”Tony苦哈哈的说。

Natasha翻个白眼，继续帮他将火扑灭，“我还以为你是个科学家呢。”

“我是！”他气急败坏的说，脸都气红了。

“Well，作为一个科学家，你在试着拯救拯救的过程中应该能随时注意到什么东西要爆炸了或着火了。”

“我注意到了。我谢谢你啊！”他吼道。他低下头皱眉看着自己的平纹皱丝织长袍，“靠，我还挺喜欢我见衣服的。”

Natasha往他额头上拍了一下，“我认真的，Stark，这个宇宙对不幸少女一点也不友好（this universe is rigged against the damsel in distress）。你会整死自己的。”

Tony双手抱胸，撅起嘴，“那你告诉我！没道理这不管用。我根本没怎么用硝化甘油！这愚蠢的，瞎扯淡的精灵故事。不是每个少女都不幸，你知道吗？我们当中也有很能打的！（ Some of us can kick ass!）”

但世界又陷入黑暗，就像每一次他被拯救了之后一样。“又来了。”Natasha垂下头，随意的挥了挥手手（Natasha hung her head and gave a little wave）。

Tony也挥了挥手，“回见（See you soon）。”他说道，尝试保持意识清醒但失败了。

+

说不清他们在这里困了多久。他们对于重复这个过程多少次没法达成一致，发现自己穿着新的服装醒过来，面对着一个新的宇宙，每一个人头脑深处都被植入了需要去拯救公主的意识。或者少女。用什么叫法并不打紧，因为他们要救的总是Tony。

更糟糕的是，Tony经过一次次的尝试后发现，他不能够救他自己，尽管这本该对他是小菜一碟。他有能力，他很坚定，但事情总在本不应该的情况下逆转，导致他收到远超常规量的系统通知。（ He was qualified, and determined, but without fail things backfired when they should not, causing him to have many, many more close calls than strictly necessary.）

目前，他们唯一一致认同的是Natasha完成拯救的次数最多，还有一个就是他们都想回家。

好吧。他们中大多数。

他们中有一个成员不想回家，现在还不想，在还没有至少拯救过Tony那么一次的时候不想，而那个人就是bucky。

他有那么几次就差一点，但Natasha真是诡异的擅长营救，Steve也是。Hell，甚至Hulk都救过Tony，通过将巫师砸个粉碎，这真不公平！

事实是bucky并不是跟其他人处于同样的被动观念下（It turns out Bucky wasn’t under the same compulsion as the others）。或者，也算，他也是，但是不是因为他们陷入的这个奇怪的宇宙把那种意识强加给他的。他本来就带着这种意识（He’d brought his compulsion with him）。

在他们陷入那个涡旋之前，bucky正在做着他在总会在战斗后做的事。凝视Tony。有些时候凝视也包含审视——Tony有个糟糕的习惯，只有收到有生命危险的伤时才会闭嘴。

Bucky都不记得有多少次他不得不偷偷摸摸的靠近一个受伤的Tony了；他简直能为此开一个学科。你只需要拿着甜点假装碰到他，或者是金属臂有什么故障，或者关于星际迷航哪个队长最好这种问题，然后就足够让他分心到能让你照顾他了。

所以，他那时正注视着Tony想看清楚他是不是还好。但那不是唯一的原因。还因为Tony整个人都光灿灿的，漂亮，风趣，性感。Bucky可能正想着将几个Doom机器人砸进地里，然后将Tony揽到双臂中吻她，这时那个漩涡就出现了。但是他才不会向队伍承认这事儿呢。

“他怎么样？”他问Natasha。

她从检查衣服（他们都穿成森林里的猎人）的动作中停顿了一下，耸耸肩，“着火了，跟平常一样。我告诉过他别再折腾了（knock it off）。”

“伙计们，这次有谁弄清楚点什么了吗？”Steve问。

他们合唱队似的发出一声“no”。随后Clint欢乐的蹦跶着经过，“花花公子，罗宾汉，未来失败者们，我要完事了！（Dude, Robin Hood. Later losers, I’m all over this!）”

“最后一个是个电视游戏。”Bruce声称。Clint已经跑远了，bucky灰心的叹了口气。这一次都失去了改写的动力。“我们都不要再排演这精灵故事了。”（This time had lost cause written all over it. "We’re not even doing fairy tales anymore."）

“这可能不大好。”Steve叹着气说，“Alright，让我们再试一次。”

“精神失常就是这个样子了。”Natasha对自己抱怨道。

就像预料中那样，Clint是第一个找到Tony的，意味着他会将Tony抱起来，亲一口（sweep Tony off his feet, plant a kiss on him），然后帮他扑灭他弄出来的火。

+

Tony叹了口气，又叹了口气，告诉自己要耐心。问题是，他能够轻易的将那个抛石机改装成一个逃生装置，他感到无聊透顶，所以这个诱惑太美妙太难抵抗了。

这一次，是Steve和Hulk把他从石堆里挖出来，两个人都成功的从他这拿取到了他们作为报酬的那个吻。

“Hey，bucky怎么样了？”Tony问，做出漫不经心的样子，一边用手背擦了擦嘴。Hulk的吻留下一滩口水。“我还没有见过他。”

Steve挠挠头，耸肩，“跟我们其他人一样陷进来了。我们几分钟前看到过他，事实上。”

当几分钟后世界归于黑暗，Tony再一次叹气，想着这就是他的运气。他队伍里他真正有兴趣亲吻的那一个却见不着人影。

+

Bucky没再闲逛着跟其他人交流。这次，他偷了Steve的马，然后就跟被来自地狱的恶犬追着似的向前冲去。  
在离开之前，他将其他的坐骑都通过一声大叫和在它们屁股上重重拍一下赶到了树林里，希望着这样能为自己提供足够的领先的机会。

“每一次，”他低吼道，催着他的马飞奔着，“但这一次绝不！”

如果他不得不看到Clint那自以为是的笑，或者Natasha那惹人厌的，各种胜利的笑，听见Hulk胜利的欢呼，或甚至是看到Steve那和善的咧嘴笑，他就输了。他们都拯救过Tony，让他在这件事中像个傻逼似的。

一个巫师过来了，他没有费神回答他的谜语好通过——bucky继续催着马，顷刻间将他秒了。  
他一个人挑了一群巨人，找出了穿过迷宫的路，当他进入Tony在里面的那个塔，他看到了他们好一段时间都没有见到的东西——Thor。

Thor看上去就像他本就该在这儿似的，友善的大笑着，还看上去醉的跟个傻子似的。

“万岁！”

“你到底都去哪儿了？”bucky问，在门厅停下来。Thor身边围了一堆空酒壶，还有醉到不省人事的同伴。

“我在参加宴会，这是当然的！”

外面传来一声轰隆隆的吼叫，当他冲到门口就看到那个不可思议的Natasha骑着只龙的画面……意味着Thor让他分神了足够久以至于让她赶上来了！总之她要冲进高塔的里面了，就要飞过去将Tony拯救，意味着……

“Not again！”

Bucky扔掉他的剑和盾，扑通一下摔到Thor旁边的长椅上，一杯一杯喝掉所有能够得到的酒。Thor重重拍着他的背，拍的他的盔甲哐啷啷响。

两分钟后，世界又黑了。

+

Tony又到了另一座塔。“Yeah，还真不带重样的。我发誓，等我们回去我要把我们都搬到城堡（mansion）里。我会参考这里的这些塔！”

他正跟一只他决定假装那是Jarvis的木桶说话。在上次尝试自救的过程中差点把自己的一只手切了下来之后，他已经决定就安安静静坐着当个小公举，做出就像听起来那么傻的样子。

从高塔的窗户望出去，他看到美丽的田野。这真是难以忍受的无聊，从Tony的审美来看（by Tony’s way of thinking）。太安静了（Too quiet for a start）。

为了让自己欢快点儿（To amuse himself），他开始唱歌。

+

Bucky已经适应了他的束腰外衣。他用手搓着脸。心都碎了。他放弃了，决定就散个步。既然Thor出现了，就更没指望了。那个帅气的婊子养的能飞；如果bucky之前没能成，显然现在更会被秒成渣渣。

还是，会很好（Still, it would have been nice）。对其他人来说。Tony很会接吻（Tony was a good kisser）。虽然他没有体验过（Not that he’d ever find out）。

所以，当其他人都飞速出发了的时候，他朝相反的方向走开了，耷拉着头，踢踢踏踏的走着。

然后他就听到了。歌声。不是随便什么歌声，那是Tony在唱着枪炮玫瑰（Guns n’ Roses）的歌！

Shed a tear ‘cause I’m missin’ you因思念你而泪流满面  
I’m still alright to smile我还可以强作笑颜  
Buck’, I think about you every day now Bucky[1]，你的身影每日每日的在我脑海流连  
Was a time when I wasn’t sure当我心绪难定浮躁不安  
But you set my mind at ease而你是使我平静的港湾  
There is no doubt you’re in my heart now…毫无疑问你占据我心间

“Tony！”

歌声在bucky冲高塔奔去时停止了，停在Tony拉长的尾音上（drawn there by the sound of Tony’s voice）。他大大的咧开嘴笑起来，抬头看去，而他真得在那儿！

“bucky？”Tony听起来有点发窘，同时有点兴奋。他探出窗口，带着最疯狂的表情朝下看去。“Holy shit！上来！”

Bucky挥舞着手臂，然后四下里看。没门。他又看了一遍。连窗户都没有。除了Tony探出头的那个。全都是平滑的石头，没有可以抓握的地方，没法上去。

“靠！玩我？（Are you fucking kidding me ）”bucky踢了这高塔一脚，然后后悔了。他那可笑的配置提供的是一双鹿皮靴，没什么保护作用。

“为什么这么久？”

Bucky把帽子一扔，抬头瞪着Tony，“没有门，没有窗户，甚至没有凸出的岩石。有什么主意吗，天才？”

“Hey！你为什么冲我发脾气？”

“因为我输掉了那么多次，而当我终于见到你了，我却被困在这下面，你却在那上面，而见鬼的，Tony！每个人都吻过你了，就除了我！”

有好一会儿的沉默，但接着他听到，“你一生气你的布鲁克林口音就出来了。”然后是一阵奇怪的嘶嘶的声音，然后bucky不得不往后跳了一步，因为一个深色的结成麻花辫的绳索垂了下来。“那真的超性感。爬上来，你个白痴。”

一路咕哝着，bucky用那条绳索攀上高墙，翻过窗子，拍掉身上的灰尘。Tony正朝着他微笑，将那条绳索拉上来，而……

“Holy shit，那是你的头发？”

“Yeah，有个巫婆，一言难尽（it’s a whole thing），不用担心。”

Bucky帮着Tony把他剩下头发拉上来，然后发现自己笨拙的站在这儿，不知如何是好，“我们要聊聊这条裙子吗？”

Tony咧嘴笑，摆了个POSE，“可以，但是我记得你刚刚说了什么关于kiss的话，布鲁克林小伙，还有你是怎么嫉妒，生气，还有……”

Bucky踏步上前，双臂将Tony拥起来，吻上了他。Tony发出一声轻柔的赞叹的声音，而bucky因此将舌头伸了进去，继续吻着他。Tony紧紧的抓着他，抚摸着他的脸，回吻着他。

再过几分钟就会归于黑暗了，而他们会再次分开，所以bucky要充分利用他们所拥有的这点时间。

“我在我们到这里之前就想这么做了。”他急切的坦白道。

“我也是。”

“像是，大约有一年了。”他继续说着，就好像Tony什么也没说一样。

Tony眉开眼笑的说，“我也是。”

“而我不知道我们能否回家。但是如果回去了，我想请你共进晚餐。”

“这听起来棒极了。”Tony回答。

Bucky凝视了他好一会儿。“Yeah？”他这才反应过来刚才对话的内容（The conversation was catching up with him）。“你也是？”

“Yup。事实上，在我们被卷进这个愚蠢的漩涡里之前我正想着咱俩呢。”

这次换成bucky眉开眼笑了，“我也是。”

“Yeah？”

“Yeah。Huh。”bucky咧着嘴，决定这该用更多的亲吻来证明。于是就导致了更多的亲吻，或许还有一些认真的抚摸，知道他们两人都气喘吁吁，脸红心跳。

“Hey，这次没有黑掉。”Tony指出，舔了舔嘴唇，甩了甩辫子（batting his lashes）。

Bucky舒服的用鼻子拱着他的脖子，发生一声赞同的哼哼（Bucky nuzzled his neck and made a noise of agreement）。这是巫婆决定出场了。

“她没法上来除非我将我的头发放下去。”Tony探出窗口来回挥舞着他的中指，“走开（Shove off）！”

“放下你的长发！”

Tony叹气，环顾房间，“Hey，帮我把这愚蠢的竖琴抛出窗子？”

Bucky轻而易举的将它搬起来，放到窗台上，Tony推了一把。他们听到一声尖叫，然后探头朝下看去，看到巫婆之前站着的地方一大滩红红的污迹。

“咱们剪下我的头发，用它爬下去，从这鬼地方出去。”

他们就这么做了，就在又一次集会之后（ right after another make out session）。他们一下到塔底，bucky就抱起Tony，好好保护他的裙子。

“觉得我们要回家了？”

“Meh。谁知道呢？这真是相当浪漫。”Tony叹息着，吻着bucky的脸颊，双腿在空气中乱踢（kicking his legs），“被我英俊的王子抱着一直漫步进朝阳里。”

不知从什么地方，飘出了美妙的音乐，鸟儿们歌唱着，森林里的动物们跑出来为他们欢呼，而bucky在喘息间用俄语咕哝着将这整个地方刮上天国（Bucky grumbled under his breath in Russian about blowing the entire place to kingdom come）。

他们从此幸福快乐的生活在一起。

 

  
直到Clint找出了他们的隐居之地并搬了进去。

——ＥＮＤ——  
译注:  
1:歌曲名字是patience，bucky这里，原歌词里是“girl”。


End file.
